What do the following two equations represent? $5x+3y = -4$ $20x+12y = -16$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+3y = -4$ $3y = -5x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x+12y = -16$ $12y = -20x-16$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.